


Prodigy

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Scarecrow's Prodigy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Scarecrow is more than a title, he always has been.





	Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love the concept that Scarecrow is an alternate personality. However, I want to try this with Scarecrow as some sort of being created by Jonathan. Not sure what I'll do with him yet, but I figure this can be a frame work to build on.
> 
> I don't own them --> DC 

He first saw him when he was four years old. Mom and dad had been yelling again, and he had been hiding under his bed. Daddy was stomping up the stairs, and he knew that it would be pain until dad hit him so hard he fell asleep. His door was thrown open, unsteady feet going back and forth as dad searched for him. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a soft breath, opening them in preparation. Only daddy didn’t grab him, the little boy startled to see a second pair of feet, right in front of dad. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and soon daddy fell onto the floor.

_“ComE oUt LitTLe onE.”_ The voice was raspy, watching as the child crawled out from under the bed. Before him stood…a scarecrow, glittering black eyes staring into bright blue ones. Little Jonathan felt like he should have been afraid, that he should be screaming for his mother, and yet…he didn’t. He felt safe, the scarecrow kneeling without a sound.

“Who are you?” Jonathan asked, head tilted slightly as the creature lay a hand on his shoulder.

_“I do nOT hAVe a NAMe.”_ The creature spoke, teeth glittering from behind burlap as it spoke.

“Is daddy dead?” The creature now tilted its own head, unaware the child understood the concept of death.

_”dO yoU WAnT hIM tO bE?”_ Jonathan glanced over at his unconscious father. _”I cAn.”_

“Will you leave me if you do?” The creature shook its burlap covered head, a long-gloved hand reaching out to tuck some stray hairs behind Jonathan’s ear. “Not yet then, I don’t wanna be an orphan.”

_”He wILl noT hURt yOU aGAin.”_ Jonathan smiled at the promise, allowing the creature to tuck him into bed. It soon lumbered away, dragging his father into his own bedroom before returning to the child. Jonathan was rather drowsy, smiling a bit as the creature settled beside his bedside.

“I’m gonna name you…Scarecrow.” He yawned, blue eyes fluttering shut as the creature, now known as Scarecrow, leaned forward to press his “lips” against Jonathan’s forehead. He was gone when the four-year old woke, a single piece of straw lying on the nightstand. Scarecrow had been born from his fears, and true to his word he returned whenever Jonathan was in danger. When he was in his teens, Scarecrow did not come around so often, watching Crane from the shadows. He seemed to excel at causing terror in others, something the creature had helped cultivate throughout his childhood. On the eve of his 21st birthday, Crane called for him. He was deep in the wheat fields that had once filled him with terror, eyes snapping open when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

_”wHaT do YoU deSIRe?”_ Crane gave him a wry smile, his eyes shining with something Scarecrow could not place.

“You once promised me safety, to fulfil a task you could not at that time.” Scarecrow tilted his head, black eyes glittering. “Will you fulfil it for me now?”

_”yeS, I sHall. aRe YOu ready?”_ Jonathan nodded, taking in a breath of the cool autumn air.

“Will you stay with me, even then?” He received a nod as a reply, turning the male around so they were face to face.

_”I wILL StAy UNTil tHe end.”_ Jonathan smiled again, placing his hand over Scarecrow’s for a moment. _”wE ARe OnE.”_  
“You are my only friend, thank you.” The two turned to look at the house in the distance, Scarecrow vanishing in the blink of an eye. The screams began when Jonathan was halfway home, the male entering the abode to see Scarecrow feasting on his father’s legs. His mother was shivering and screaming in the corner, eyes desperate and pleading as she looked to her son.

“Jonathan save me! That beast will tear me apart!” She screamed, watching as her son only began to chuckle. His whole body shook as the laughter grew in volume, Scarecrow turning from his fathers’ corpse to his mother. As the beast advanced, only visible due to the terror coursing through her veins, Jonathan fell silent.

“You do not deserve my help, _mother_.” Jonathan said the name as if it was poison, electric blue eyes fixated on hers. “Enjoy your feast Scarecrow.” The screams were silenced with a well-placed bite, Jonathan going up to pack his meager belongings. The local policed happened upon the gruesome scene long after they had gone, the male able to see Gotham in the distance after a long bus ride. For a time, Scarecrow was unneeded, the beast feasting upon those who dared to try and harm his charge. Jonathan made sure he never went without, going so far as to pick fights with lower ranked criminals to feed his guardian. It was like a game, Jonathan a student, then psychology professor by day, and a hunter of the wicked by night. His experiments of fear soon changed things, his university growing suspicious at the reports racking up against the unassuming professor. He was let go after ten years of teaching, the man numb as he went home and sat on his bed.

_”sUch ANGeR…”_ Scarecrow appeared before Jonathan, who slowly looked up to look the beast in the eyes. He could see Crane’s anger, which seemed to be growing the more they stared at each other.

“They fired me Scare…they fire me for being “too harsh” with my lessons of fear! Ten years I worked there! Yet with the signing of a pen, I am gone!” His voice shook with rage, hands clenching and unclenching as he tore his gaze away from Scarecrow.

_”mAke tHEm pAy.”_ Jonathan paused, his breathing slowing as Scarecrow stared at him unblinkingly.   _”yOU ArE a GooD oNe…mAKe tHeM suffer.”_

“That…is a fantastic idea.” The grin that spread across Jonathan Crane’s face was one that would have sent a normal person running. Scarecrow grumbled, his tone light as they began to plan. Jonathan was going to make such a show, and Scarecrow would be there by his side.  
  



End file.
